Compusions and Dazzlings
by T1gerCat
Summary: When Alexis Bronson wakes up after being killed by Damon, something is wrong. Very wrong.


**Compulsions and Dazzlings**

 **A/N:** Per DeathDaisy's suggestion I was going to write a drabble but... well, that didn't quite work... I ended up writing a preview slash outtake of the story I'm currently working on and should start posting fairly soon. What do you think?

* * *

I woke up slowly, everything coming in waves. I was warm but my left foot was cold. I could feel sunlight on my face and I smiled without fully waking up. It's been so long since I last felt sunlight! I stretched and my right foot felt cold. I frowned and turned to my side pulling both my feet towards me. Someone laughed.

"You're a blanket hog Lexi"

The blanket was pulled off me and I opened my eyes to glare at ...

"Stefan?"  
"Expecting someone else?"

My best friend laughed and leaned over me. He kissed me and I frowned. He kissed me and I liked it. He kissed me and pulled back to lie down.

"What do you want to do today?"  
"Same thing we do every night Pinkie. Try to take over the world"

I quipped trying to figure out why he kissed me and I liked it. Stefan laughed

"You're in a good mood today. How's the head?"  
"What head?"

My green eyed friend frowned.

"Your head babe, the doc said you should go back if it starts hurting again. it was a nasty fall"  
"What fall? Go back where?"

I tried to sit up and felt my head attempt to explode. I gasped and put it in my hands, surprised it was in one piece. it didn't feel like it.

"Shit. Come on Lex, lie back down"

I felt Stefan move closer to me and gently push me back on the bed with the soft pillows. I waited till my head decided it liked the pillows to open an eye and look at him

"What happened?"  
"What's the last thing you remember?"

I licked my lips. What was it?

"I was outside the grill. Cops were carrying me out and a cop lady was shooting at me. Damon was there too. He ... he... he pushed a stake in my chest! He killed me and said it was part of some plan!"

I cried out as I remembered. Stefan looked dumbfounded.

"Baby, my brother is a grade A asshole but he's not a killer. What steak? Are you hungry? What shooting? Baby, you were never shot. Yes, we were at the Grill, we were celebrating and we both had more than enough to drink. You had climbed on the bar and was dancing when you slipped. All that blood, you scared me half to death"

Stefan was clearly upset, holding my hand. I frowned at him.

"I don't dance on tables, Stef. And what I'm saying did happen. Damon killed me!"

Stefan sighed and kissed the hand he was holding in both of his. And I realized something.

"Where is your ring? we're being touched by the sun why aren't we burning?"

Stefan was now looking at me like I was crazy. Was I?

"Lexie, what are you talking about?"  
"We're vampires, Stefan. Have been for quite some time too."  
"Vampires huh? Well, I always loved your imagination. Okay then, say we're vampires. Tell me, why does your head feel so bad?"

Stefan left the bed and walked to the balcony doors to pull the curtains back and open them letting the sun hit us directly. I closed my eyes when the sun got in them but I didn't catch on fire.

"Why doesn't the sun burn us?"  
"I...I don't know... It should!"

He walked slowly, why did I just notice that now?, back to bed, on my side and knelt.

"Vampires are dead, right?"

I nodded, remembering how I died. Stefan smiled the small side smile that I always liked.

"You're not dead baby"  
"Why do you keep calling me baby and kissing me?"  
"Do I need permission or a specific reason?"

He asked laughing and kissed me and I kissed him back. I was out of breath when he pulled back.

"What were you saying about us being vampires?"  
"Nothing at all"

I pulled his head back down to mine.

 _ **\- - - Compulsions and Dazzlings - - -**_

From behind the large mirror above the dresser, a blond haired, blue eyed young man in a gray cloak turned to look at the three red cloaked men. The sun made their skin glisten and sparkle.

"What do you think my lords?"  
"It works"

The one with the white blond hair said with a smile.

"How long has it been?"

Asked the one with the wavy dark hair

"Twelve hours, my lord. She was staked and killed last night."  
"What do the locals think happened?"

Came from the white blond man

"She was sent to be cremated. I brought her here instead and fixed her. She now believes to be human along with Mario whom she thinks is her best friend turned lover. She also ignores the sparkling of his skin as if it's not here at all."

The so far silent, man in the middle responded with a tone of finality in his melodic voice.

"Let's see how long the compulsion will last, it can be one great punishment"

The three lords looked at one another with identical smiles. Then they turned back to the gray cloaked vampire.

"Welcome to the Volturi Matthew"  
"Call me Matt"

 **The end.**


End file.
